Raikages Conquest
by DekaBreak 2.0
Summary: The Council of Kumo has decided that the Raikage, A, has been selected for a special program that involves him making heirs and powerful children for the Village with various women. His first two targets? The female Hokage and Mizukage. Lemon story, not for ages under 18, and possible one-shot depending on popularity.


Lightning Country: Kumo

A the Third Raikage was in a meeting room with two drop dead fucking beautiful women, one was Tsunade Senju the Fifth Hokage and granddaughter of the First Hokage and the second was Mei Terumi the Fourth Mizukage and former Rebel leader. Both were looking on in confusion wondering why they were there, "So A, you called us both here for a reason didn't you?"

Asked Tsunade and A nodded with a smirk, "Yes I did, but this was the elders' idea." A stated and Tsunade and Mei tensed slightly as anything to do with the Elders was bad and their fears were confirmed as the chairs they were in suddenly strapped their arms and legs down while they felt their strength leave them and A smirked, "The Elders have decided to offer you as tribute to avoid a war with us and you two are to become my breeding slaves."

He stated with a grin shocking the two Kage level kunoichi, "What?!" Mei screamed, "You can't do this!" She exclaimed as she struggled to get free, "What have you done to our strength?"

She demanded and A smirked wider, "I drugged your drink you had earlier." A explained before two men came in and injected both women causing them to yelp and then moan and A just smirked wider, "This is a powerful aphrodisiac." A informed the two women both struggled slightly before A tore off their clothes and smirked, "Nice. Maybe I should have you be breeding cows instead of just slaves."

A stated as he groped their generous tits and caused the two to moan, "You wish asshole."

Tsunade spat at him before A smirked and stood, "Take them too our special surprise." A Ordered as four men picked up the chairs and carried the two women to Kumo's special research and interrogation project. Tsunade and Mei tried to shout before finding ball gags in their mouths and were then strapped into some contraption with a monitor overhead and plugs going into their ears before they felt something push into their pussies and asses causing them to moan and scream out. Meanwhile, A was with his head scientist, "As a test run, I want to change a few things about what they view as normal. I want you to start the program for them to believe that wearing only Microkinis to meetings with me is normal and that servicing my cock while we talk is normal too. We can do more extreme changes later on."

A ordered and his scientist nodded, "Yes sir." The scientist said as he turned on the Machine and had everybody begin leaving the room.

However, he was stopped when A grabbed his shoulder tightly, "If I find out anyone has altered them against my orders or tries to enjoy them, I will break you and the offenders for disobeying my orders and touching my property."

A warned and the scientist gulped and nodded immediately, "Understood sir." He stated before straightening himself, "Now this mental conditioning should only take a few hours while the more extreme mental and physical training of the bodies from the machine will take longer."

He explained and A nodded as he didn't expect it to take place in a matter of minutes, "And how long exactly for the test run I asked for?"

He asked and the scientist paused in thought for a moment, "5 hours at the most on the highest setting Lord Raikage without risking them becoming catatonic and just basic blobs of women that could be used instead of fully functioning slaves for you."

He explained and A nodded as he wanted to enjoy breaking the women in and not just have some doll to use, "Are there any risks?"

He asked and the scientist shook his head, "None to speak of Lord Raikage, if we leave them. If we disturbed them, the programming won't go through completely as their minds will try to focus on us."

The scientist explained and A nodded, "Alright inform me once they are done." A ordered as he left to wait until they were finished and he had his assistant Mabui to enjoy while he waited. After the five hours, a Bolt Anbu informed them that they were finished and A had them placed in their rooms with their outfits put away and then had a Bolt member awake them an hour later and inform them that they had a meeting with A. The two acknowledged the information before they dressed in what they believed to be normal before entering his office. A smirked seeing Tsunade in a black Microkini and Mei in a red one, with both being too small to fit them as the fabric was straining to contain their assets, and A reclined in his chair as they entered, "Well, shall we begin talking?" He asked and they nodded while shifting slightly and A smirked, "Oh, I forgot. Please do service my cock while we talk." He stated and the two were confused before realization entered their eyes as it was normal for them to service him as they talked and both moved and knelt before him and took his cock out. They both blushed at it before they began licking his cock with Mei licking and kissing his balls while Tsunade handled his actual cock.

A smirked as they serviced his cock while talking about different subjects in between licks and kisses, "This is a good start." A thought as he enjoyed the service from both sexy women, "Soon you'll both be perfect breeding cows." He thought as he and the two women discuss a multitude of subjects before A offered them a drink and they drank it right down without hesitation. Both became visibly horny and uncomfortable as they kept servicing his cock and drinking or wearing his cum before they both passed out and A smirked before having his volt members take them back to the machine. A approached his scientist again, "Now to begin the more permanent processes."

A said to the head scientist and he nodded before taking a clipboard, "What do you want programmed into them sir?" Asked the head scientist as he needed to know what exactly he needed or he risked making a man capable of destroying a mountain very upset.

A smirked as he thought of a few things, "Anything I suggest they do within my office is completely reasonable to do. Everything that I say next will seem completely normal to them: they will get their tits and clit pierced, they will sleep in my bed every other night and will wish me good night and wake me up with one of them giving me a tit/blowjob and the other making out with me, they will always dress like sluts and whores, they will bathe with me every day with them cleaning me with their tongues and me cleaning them however I decide to, they will masturbate every night they are not sleeping in my room to fucking me and bearing my children and their dreams will be filled with serving me. The last item I want is that when I decide to rape them their throats, ass, tits, and pussies will be sensitive enough that they will cum every time I thrust into any of those."

The head scientist wrote the long list down as not to forget any of it and nodded, "Alright Lord Raikage, and the physical training is ready to go."

A thought before he smirked, "Make their nipples long and them, their clit and their tongue extremely sensitive. Like cumming from giving me a blowjob or titjob sensitive. Also, make it so they naturally like to wear heels all the time and find them comfortable."

"As you wish sir," he stated and wrote it down before he paused, "Lord Raikage, we can also make them lactate."

He stated causing A to raise his eyebrows before his smirk returned and he nodded, "Have them do that too, but make it so they believe they have done that for a long while and it isn't anything new."

He ordered and the scientist nodded, "As you wish, is there anything else Lord Raikage?"

He asked and A thought a moment before shaking his head, "No now begin the process." A ordered and the scientist nodded as they left the room so the machine could begin its job with the mental programing without them interfering.

Tsunade and Mei were both moaning and screaming as the machine did its job and instruments began probing their breasts, mouth, pussy, clit, and ass to make the alterations and their minds were being programmed as well.

One Month Later

The month passed quickly and the women were done with their procedures with all of A's requests programmed in as well as having their physical changes made as well: They had decent sized hoop piercings on their nipples and clits, their tits would lactate if prodded, and they were sensitive all over along with the new norms put into their minds.

All in all, A was pleased to test them out and as such welcomed him at his office, "Good evening ladies, it's rather late isn't it. Perhaps we should retire for the evening?"

He asked and Tsunade frowned before her eyes glazed over and returned to normal before she nodded, "Yes, you're right. So Lord Raikage, will we be staying in your room tonight or tomorrow?"

Tsunade asked like it was the most natural thing in the world and Mei didn't even react as she just waited for A's reply, "Tonight. Follow me," He stated and they nodded before following him to his room while they had no idea they had no clothes on besides microkinis and heels and A smirked before they arrived at his room and he sat on his bed before taking his cock out, "Now, which of you two would like to suck my cock while the other will be making out and being groped by me?"

He asked with a grin and the two's eyes glazed over again before Tsunade went forward and knelt before him and started licking his cock while Mei straddled him while using her knees on the bed to give Tsunade ample room and began making out with him as Tsunade serviced his cock, "Very good."

A thought as he noticed both Tsunade and Mei were becoming soaking wet as they continued, which confused them as this was something normal to do and not strange at all and they shouldn't be getting horny or wet from it. A then began groping Mei's ass while making Tsunade deep throat him and both of them moaned loudly as they were getting closer to cumming as Tsunade felt like her pussy was being fucked and Mei felt like her pussy was being groped and palmed like her ass was. A then came down Tsunade's throat while fingering Mei's ass and both screamed as they came hard that they passed out from it and A pulled them up to him with their 'clothing' being on the floor and their tits pressed against his chest before he went to sleep.

As the two women slept, they dreamed of serving A as his women: Tsunade saw herself in his office in nothing but a collar, heels, and a leash while her sole purpose was to service A whenever and however he wanted and to give him heirs even if he was having a meeting she was sucking or fucking his cock to bring him pleasure. Mei was dreaming of being nothing more than an attachment to his desk with her holes and tits just to be used by him for his satisfaction and give him heirs as he desired. He would be delivering orders to his ninja as he fucked her pussy, doing paperwork while her mouth was used, interacting with important people while her tits were used, and just relaxing in his office while he used her ass.

The next morning, when they woke up, they both couldn't help but wonder why they had those dreams. However, before they could linger on it for too long, their programming made them recall that they were supposed to wake up A the same way they said good night to him. Mei went down and began sucking his morning wood while absentmindedly fingering her pussy and ass, not even noticing the piercing on her clit, and Tsunade began kissing him, while also playing with her pussy and ass and not noticing the piercing. A awoke and mentally smirked before he began dominating Tsunade in the kiss and groping her tits, aiming for her piercings, causing her to scream slightly while Mei was deep throating his cock rapidly as he began thrusting his hips in time with her bobbing head, while having her fingers shoved up deep into her ass and pussy and she couldn't help but want A's cock up her ass and pussy and using her as a slut like in her dream, "Well this is a pleasant way to start the morning."

He stated as he broke the kiss with Tsunade and she kissed along his neckline and the two girls found themselves nodding in agreement before they returned to their jobs. A while later, A came down Mei's throat before leading them to the bathroom where he 'cleaned' Tsunade's tits by fucking them with his cock while Mei licked and kissed over his entire body including his ass before he then 'cleaned' Mei's ass with his cock by fucking it and then had Tsunade 'clean' Mei's pussy with her tongue while A 'cleaned' Tsunade's pussy with his cock.

Almost an hour later, they came down for breakfast with A dressed normally in just pants and an open shirt while Mei and Tsunade were dressed like sluts with Tsunade wearing a tube top far too small for her tits and a skirt that barely covered her ass but showed she had a mini thong on that was holding something in her pussy, while Mei was in bikini top and bottom, with the bottom showing her entire ass and that she had a buttplug and something in her pussy, and both were in heels. The two then began eating along with A who was suppressing the urge to laugh at the women that were so high and mighty were now dressing like whores, "So, how did you sleep?"

A asked with a smirk and both blushed as their pussies got wet, and it wasn't from his cum leaking, and their nipples hardened to rocks, "F-fine, lord Raikage. It was a perfectly pleasant night."

Mei stated shakily and A smirked slightly, "That's good. Have any interesting dreams?"

He asked and the two blushed harder and began fidgeting before Tsunade stood, "Excuse me a moment." She stated before going to the bathroom and began masturbating furiously by sucking her own pierced tits and fingering her ass while moving the large vibrator in her pussy. Mei was trying to discreetly move her two objects at the table and was failing at it as she just wanted to mount the table and put on a show for A while enjoying him ogling her slutty body.

A noticed this her fidgeting and knew why Tsunade left and he smirked even wider, "Something wrong Mei?"

He asked knowingly and Mei blushed brightly and began breathing hard, "No-nothing is wrong, Lord Raikage." She stated as she struggled to just cum enough to calm down and then maybe doing it even more that night.

A nodded, "If you say so, hmm, Tsunade is taking a long time."

He stated and Mei nodded slightly while in the bathroom Tsunade was biting her nipples harder and ramming the vibrator into her pussy repeatedly while shoving three fingers into her ass, "A! Fuck me, use me, treat me like a slut and bitch." She moaned in the bathroom as she tried to calm down from how A was making her feel and her body was demanding that she go to him and have him fuck her brains out.

"I-I'm sure she is fine." Mei stated, while wishing she was able to get away from the table but she was getting more turned on by staying at the table and wondering if A would catch her.

A smirked and decided he would start the rest of his fun, "So Mei when would you like to begin our meeting?"

He asked and Mei's eyes glazed over, "Oh! We can begin now."

She stated and A smirked, "Good, then proceed with the norm." He stated and she nodded before going to A and sinking to her knees before she put his cock between her tits and began giving him a titfuck right there on the floor, "Ah yes, very good." A thought before Tsunade came out and saw what was happening and she came hard at the sight, "Ah, Tsunade, we just started the meeting."

He stated and Tsunade's eyes glazed over before she shook her head slightly with a blush still present, "I can see that, I'm sorry I was late for it."

She stated before she got on her knees and crawled over to them before she began licking his balls while Mei serviced his cock, "Very good ladies." A said to them and they didn't respond as they were too entranced with his cock to answer him at the moment causing him to smirk, "This is going well, now to turn you two into the excellent breeding cows you were meant to be."

A thought as the two kept servicing his cock before he came all over them and they moaned as their pussies squirted all over the floor and they passed out. A then put his pants back up and had them taken back to the machine to finish their transformation. A, of course, approached the lead scientist to finish making his good little cow breeders, "Welcome back Lord Raikage, what would you like to program into them as the finishing touch?"

A smirked, "Total obedience and devotion to me. Willing to be my good little cow pets and breeders, confessing they are my obedient slaves for my use, and always willing to make me happy." He stated and the scientist nodded and put them in the machine as dildo like tendrils went into their mouth, ass, pussy, and expanded their nipples to be able to be fucked as well.

There were also suction cup like items over their breasts to drain their milk and a visor went over their eyes and ears. The machine then started showing images of A and his cock as the machine kept their eyes open and the earphones played the programmed commands into their ears. The two women began moaning as the dildos started pumping into them and their minds turned it into A fucking them that way before the dildos then began sending some electricity to them. They screamed as much as they could with the dildos in their mouths which they pictured was A's cock, while the programming kept repeating "You're obedient breeding cows for Lord A that's all you have ever wanted to be. You Worship the Ground he walks on. You're purpose is to be breeding cows for him and give powerful heirs. You will service him however he wants, you will wear what he wants, and you will do anything he desires. He is your master and you are to be obedient and devoted to him at all times."

This went on for months until the machine was finished with them. A now replaced their usual slut outfits to better reflect their status as their cow outfits were a cow printed bikini that had their nipples exposed along with their pussies and asses, a tail vibrator, a collar and bell, and cow printed ears. Within hours of finishing, they returned to his office after waking up, "Hello ladies." A stated and the women smiled not even noticing their attire and A had to keep from chuckling as he had made two of the strongest Kunoichi in history into his devoted breeding cows, "Let's begin our meeting." A stated with a smirk before mentally adding, "The last meeting you two will have while keeping yourselves as Kage."

He thought as once he was finished with claiming them, they weren't going care about their homes or duties anymore because they will be serving their master and owner. The two got on their knees as their exposed nipples scraped across his legs before they began running their tongues up and down his cock lovingly while he felt their nipples hardening more, "Hehe enjoying this aren't you?"

He asked with a grin and they both blushed, "Do-don't be ridiculous, this is just common practice and courtesy. It's not like we want to do this to your cock."

Tsunade denied and A grinned wider, "Oh really?" He asked while still grinning down at her, "Well I have a way to thank you for doing your duty so well."

He stated before he grabbed Tsunade's head and began fucking her throat and face, "MPHM!" Tsunade moaned in surprise as her throat was raped by A's cock. Mei looked shocked for a moment before looking disappointed and wanted it to be done to her too, but A just kept fucking Tsunade's mouth before he suddenly pulled out and shoved his cock into Mei's waiting mouth. Mei moaned around his cock while Tsunade was coughing and catching her breath while watching A fuck Mei's mouth. A then grabbed Tsunade's hair and brought her to his balls where she then began licking and sucking them. A smirked at her not even resisting, "That's a good girl, Tsunade, now finger yourself and Mei too and don't stop unless I tell you to."

Tsunade hesitated before she put fingers into her pussy and into Mei's as well causing both to moan loudly. A smirked at her trying to fight her programming but knew she would never be able to do it as her mind made obedience become associated with pleasure, "That's a good whore, keep sucking and fingering like the sluts you truly are." Tsunade and Mei were both shocked by A calling hem that, but got hornier at hearing it and began working faster before A pulled Mei off and Tsunade then got her mouth stuffed. Tsunade groaned as A fucked her face and Mei was forced to begin licking A's ass while one of her hands was on Tsunade's tits pinching her nipples while putting two fingers into Tsunade's pussy and Mei's thumb pulled her piercing on her clit. Tsunade moaned with pleasure before she retaliated by pinching Mei's clit hard and pulling on Mei's pierced tits.

Mei screamed before the both of them were moaning in a state of pleasure and A grinned, "Hehe, now to kick start their programming." A thought as he smirked down at them, "What are you two?"

He asked as he released them both for a moment and they both had their eyes glazed over, "Your obedient breeding cows, master."

They stated as their normal brains were gone and were replaced by their programmed ones. A smirked, "That's good, and what are you good for?"

They both continued licking their areas, "Being nothing but whores meant for you to breed and give you as many heirs as you please and worshipping your cock."

They stated between licks and A nodded with a grin, "Very good." He stated before he pushed Tsunade onto her hands and knees and began fucking her pussy and claimed her mouth in a kiss, while Mei licked his ass and balls. Tsunade moaned and groaned as A pounded her and Mei kept dutifully servicing A. A smirked before he released Tsunade from her programming and she blinked a few times as all the memories of what happened to her came crashing back before she screamed out as she felt A smashing into her womb and smacking her ass and tits.

A smirked as Tsunade kept moaning and screaming as A pounded her pussy before A bottomed out and filled her pussy with his cum. A pulled out and Tsunade fell forward before A flipped her over and put his cock in her mouth and began fucking it as Tsunade groaned weakly as she was still out of it from cumming when he did and was broken now. A simply laughed at her "Pitiful Slut, all you're good for is serving me now." He mocked and Tsunade weakly nodded as she serviced him causing A to grin, "Now what are you Tsunade? You're not the Hokage anymore, so what are you?"

He asked as he pulled one of her nipple rings and he removed his cock from her mouth and shoved it into one of her nipples. Tsunade gasped for air before she then screamed as he fucked her tit before responding, "A worthless slut that you've chosen as your cumdump and breeding cow."

She answered and A grinned with a nod, "And I bet you don't even want to go back to being Hokage, do you?"

He questioned and Tsunade lovingly took his cock and licked it like it was the greatest thing in the world… Oh wait, it was to her, "No sir, I just want your cock."

She stated and A chuckled, "And you'll get it, but first I am going to break Mei." Tsunade nodded before she held Mei in the doggy position and A released her mind causing her to shake her head and wonder what was going on before A slammed his cock into her pussy. Mei felt pain and extreme pleasure as A pounded her like the whore A knew she was. Mei screamed and moaned as A slammed into her womb repeatedly and then began yelping when he started smacking her ass in time with his thrusts causing her to moan and scream like a whore.

However, she then got another shock of pleasure as Tsunade joined in, "Ahhhh!" Mei screamed as Tsunade began to play with her clit and tits.

A smirked as he fucked Mei like the breeding cow she was, "Hehe, I knew you were nothing but a red haired whore."

He stated and Mei shook her head while still moaning and screaming, "Ahh! N-no, I-I…0 Yes! I'm a red haired whore who loved to be fucked by big dicks and treated as a whore and bitch slave." She screamed as A pounded her continuously before he then ordered Tsunade to get into the same position and he began fingering her ass and pussy while pulling on her clit with his pinky. Both women moaned and groaned as A used them for his own pleasure and they were loving it!

A had to suppress laughing out loud as he fucked the two Kage level women before him, "Such good little cow breasted whores." He said and Mei and Tsunade only moaned in response as A pleasured them. A just grinned at their moans knowing that their programming would soon erase any trace of their resistance and become permanent as the more he fucked them the more they would want to obey to get more. A then grunted and filled Mei's pussy with his cum before he pulled out and shoved his cock into Tsunade's ass. Tsunade screamed as A began fucking her hard and fast that her ass made a smacking sound and jiggled every time he thrusted into her and he made sure to spank and finger Mei while he fucked Tsunade. A Fingered and thrusted the two of them over and over making them moan and scream like common whores.

A then grabbed Tsunade by her hair and brought her into a kiss as her cow tits bounced for him. A grinned at the sight of them bouncing knowing it really did show her udder sized breasts. A then grabbed Mei by her hair and dragged her to Tsunade's bouncing tits while he made out with one of his cows. Tsunade moaned at Mei sucking while her master played with Mei's clit, "Soon." A thought before he then bottomed out and filled Tsunade's ass and then slammed into Mei's causing both to scream out and A smacked both their asses and brought Mei up into a kiss while Tsunade licked and sucked Mei's clit. Once he filled Mei's ass, he ordered Mei and Tsunade on the floor and for Tsunade to lay on top Mei face first. A then saw they pussies sopping wet and smirked before ramming between them.

The two Kage level women moaned while A was smacking both their asses and pushed their faces together to force them to kiss making them widen their eyes before they submitted to it and began making out while A used them, "You two will be doing this for the rest of your lives as my breeding cows." A told them as smacked their asses and ground against their pussies. They both moaned and nodded as A kept abusing and using them for his own pleasure. A smirked as he decided to really make them scream. With that thought in mind, he channeled a lot of lighting charka to his cock. The two screamed out as his cock sent electric shocks of pleasure throughout their bodies and he sped up his thrusts using his lightning.

A channeling chakra to increase his speed combined with his lighting was making the two new whores scream and moan and further drive their programming home so they would be totally devoted to him. A pounded them harder and faster to the point where the two cows couldn't think anymore. Their faces were frozen in ahegao as they were being fucked stupid.

A smirked as the two no doubt could only think of his cock and serving him now and finished them off with thrusting between them hard and coating him in his cum while grabbing both their clits and sending Lightning chakra into their piercings making them scream out before they passed out. A smirked and took them to his office where he awaited his sluts to awaken. When they awoke, they found that they were in their breeding cow outfits with leashes attached to their collars and found A holding the other end of the leashes. A smirked as he saw them eyeing his cock with hunger, lust, and longing, "Not so fast cows, no cock until you answer my questions. Who and what are you?"

He asked as they both whimpered in need and longing for his cock, "We are your devoted and obedient breeding cows that long to serve you and pleasure your cock while giving you heirs."

They stated together meekly as they wanted their master's cock, "Good girls." He stated before he pulled on their leashes. Both moaned slightly as they crawled forward and began servicing him with their mouths not even caring if/when someone came in to report or have a meeting as their master's cock was more important than anything else, "Ahh this is the life." A thought as he watched his two cows service him. He smirked as he knew he would get strong heirs and there were always more cows to claim if he needed/wanted.

Epilogue

Within a year, Tsunade and Mei birth to A's first children: From Tsunade a boy and from Mei a girl. However they weren't the only ones as A's assistant Mabui and his subordinate Samui became his breeding cows as well after they found out he could have more women and were willing to become his cumdump pets. Even still, they were not the only ones as A had used the machine on even more women and now he had Kushina and Naruko Uzumaki, Hitomi and Hinata Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, who was actually named Itomi and was a girl; Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Temari Subaku, Konan of Rain, Tayuya of Sound, Kurotsuchi of Iwa, Anko Miterashi, and Kurenai Yuhi had all been taken by him and were in different stages of pregnancy to allow A at least 1 breeding cow to use as all the women he had were definitely stacked in the chest area and would give powerful heirs. A was currently in his office relaxing as his first two cows were feeding his children, "Master would you like to hold your daughter?"

Asked Mei as her daughter finished and A smiled and nodded while Hitomi and Kushina, both of whom were noticeably pregnant, were giving him a double titjob and licking his cock while vibrators went off in their pussies and Naruko, who surprisingly had the largest tits of all, licked his balls while her tits jingled with bells and her pussy and ass throbbed with the large dildos in them, "Hello my dear Haruko." A said to his daughter, who smiled at him and giggled, as he enjoyed Kushina and Hitomi's ministrations on his cock and Naruko's on his balls. A then grabbed Mei's larger, still lactating, nipple and smirked, "Ready to have another?"

He asked with a grin and Mei moaned, "Yes master." She said as she struggled to stay standing, "But give my body time master or we could risk your child."

She asked full of shame that she couldn't just keep giving her master more heirs in rapid succession. A smiled softly and kissed her gently, "You're my property Mei, but I'm not gonna use you to the point you're going to fall apart. After all, I want to use my cow titted sluts for as long as possible."

He stated and Mei nodded with a loving smile, "Yes master, thank you master." She stated as A gave her back Haruko and A leaned back and saw his many cows: Itomi and Mikoto were fucking Tsume and Hana like the bitches they were; Temari, Kurotsuchi, and Hinata were using Tayuya like their own personal slut; Tsunade and Mei were still taking care of his children; Konan and Hitomi were serving Samui and Mabui while vibrators went off in their asses and pussies; and Anko was had Kurenai tied up, gagged, clamps on her nipples and clit (that were pierced), ropes squeezing her tits tightly, and a buttplug a little larger than A's cock shoved up her ass while Anko fucked Kurenai's pussy. A leaned back in his chair and grinned: His life rocked!

Please note i and reaper4991 do not approve of rape it is fucked up and wrong.


End file.
